1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine stator for an electric motor or a generator, for example, and a manufacturing method therefor, and particularly relates to construction of alternating-current connecting portions of a three-phase alternating-current winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In generators that are used in electric vehicles (EVs), plug-in electric vehicles (PEVs), etc., busbars that have large cross-sectional areas are used because large currents are passed through the stator winding. Thus, because connecting units that include the busbars are increased in size and lead to interference with peripheral parts of an electric motor, techniques are desired in which connecting units are housed compactly in a vicinity of the electric motor.
In consideration of such conditions, in a conventional rotary electric machine that is described in Patent Literature 1, an attempt has been made to make connecting units compact by disposing busbars in two layers in an axial direction axially outside a coil end of a stator winding, and producing the connecting units so as to be covered integrally by an insulating member while also insulating between the busbars.